


Only One

by eltigre221



Series: Rex/Emmet Series (The Lego Movies + AUs) [4]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Bar, Blood, Date Nights, Emmet get's stabbed, Emmet is Watevra's dad and no one can change my mind, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Hospital scene, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Matrix mentions, Mentions of weddings, Rex is alive, Skillet Songs, Stabbing, bowling, happy endings, he beat the back to the future fading away, lots of ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: Rex understood things that the others couldn't. Things about Emmet. About the other side. Just... he understood. When he left, a hole was put in his place. But... maybe he isn't gone. At least... Emmet hopes not.





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a good ending AU where Rex does 'back to the future' but he can travel between the 'real world' and the 'lego world' at will.
> 
> Also lots of fluff later on. Friendships, and I love Unikitty.

**The Only One**

Emmet Brickowski wasn’t one for negative thoughts. Okay that was a lie, he has them all the time, he just doesn’t know how to always deal with them. It was easier when… Rex had been around. He understood those thoughts, knew how to deal with knowing about how the Universe really works. Even with everything being awesome again in Syspocalypstar, Emmet felt… hollow. Not that his friends ever noticed. So long as he was smiling, everything has to be ‘a-okay’. He wonders if they even knew he had such a carefully practiced mask of happiness. Forged from his years of loneliness, hardened during his time learning of the universe, and perfected over the five years of chaos that was Appocalypseburg.

Currently he and Lucy were enjoying another awesome day in their happy and crazy hometown. It was all them, at least until Lucy went off with Sweet Mayhem for their date. Benny and GC/BC were dating too. Unikitty didn’t really date, and Metalbeard was the sameway. Batman and Watevra were married, and that left Emmet the odd Bisexual one out of his amazing friends. But he still smiles and hides his feelings of hurt at being left behind in such a way.

Although if Emmet was being honest, sometimes he swore he saw Rex watching him. Always at a distance. And whenever Emmet tried to go towards him, Rex would just disappear again, just… blink right out of existence. Like he was only visiting to check up on Emmet. He didn’t know how right he was, until one date night.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM 2**

“You sure you don’t wanna go hang out with Metalbeard or Unikitty tonight?” Lucy asked as she was getting ready for her date with Sweet Mayhem tonight. All the couples had the same date night, as it made it easier to hang out and still spend time with their respective significant others.

Lucy was dressed up on a black strapless dress, while Mayhem was waiting in her pink and blue split tone dress, also strapless.

“I’m sure, I wanna catch up on some old tv shows anyways.” Emmet assured Lucy with a well practiced lie. She didn’t know he was lying either, that was the strangest part of the lies he’d tell. No one knows that he is. He just makes sure not to mention seeing anyone or promising to go to anyone when lying. He learned that easily when it came to having friends that actually noticed him. So he adapted and just hopes they can’t see through his lies.

“Well alright, if you're sure,” Lucy said, she worries for him, but she and Mayhem have to get going or they’ll miss their reservations.

“I am, now go and enjoy date night,” Emmet waved them off and once the house was alone with only him did his smile finally disappear. Well it did when he was sure Lucy and Sweet Mayhem were no longer near the house.

Emmet retreated to his bedroom to start his really session. Pain and hurt and suffering, letting the emotions to light in the darkness of his bedroom. Once there and knowing he was alone, did Emmet finally start crying. Letting out all the pain and sadness that he lets build up behind his thick masks of happiness.

Crying it all out would be easy, but if Lucy comes home early, it won’t end well. She’ll demand to know why he’s crying, what upset her best friend, and so on. Just a bunch of questions he doesn’t wanna answer. So Emmet sat curled up on the bed with his knees to his chest and did his best to not cry and just let some of these dark emotions out. As Emmet sobbed softly, trying not to cry a lot, he didn’t notice right away that a weight was sitting next to him on the bed. It wasn’t familiar, but the presence was nice.

“Still bottle everything up all the time?” Rex’s voice came into Emmet’s ears as he nodded and hiccuped out another sob.

“Wanna talk about it?” Rex asked as he rubbed Emmet’s back gently.

“I can’t keep smiling,” Emmet said softly and moved so that his face was on his knees and looked over at Rex. He was the same as before he, as the alter said, ‘back to the futured’ and disappeared seemingly forever.

“No one can, I couldn’t. But what’s the real reason why?” Rex probed gently.

“Everyone has someone, and they all just assume I’m happy because I do what I do everyday.” Emmet replied and rubbed his eyes. “They don’t know how hard it is to just keep smiling and pretending to be happy.”

Rex rubbed Emmet’s back at that. “For five years I watched them all laugh and play, both outside and inside, and they never saw me once. I called out, begged for help. But no one heard me. And no one came. I’ve had to deal on my own.” Rex said and got an idea, he moved himself over and wrapped his arms around Emmet and leaned them back onto the bed.

“Rex?” Emmet asked softly, confused as to what the man was doing.

“I figured this would be the best way to help, I know I wanted someone to hold me when I was alone on Dry-ar. And I get the feeling you want the same right now. Someone to hold you and remind you that you’re not alone.” Rex whispered softly and held Emmet close in his warm and strong arms.

Emmet whimpered and cuddled closer to Rex. He wasn’t kidding. There were days both recent and back during the times of Appocalypsburg where he just wanted someone to hold him close and help him feel okay. They never did, and right now Rex was. And it means the world to Emmet. The more they just laid there with no noise aside from their breathing, and the warm comfort of Emmet knowing that Rex probably needs this as much as Emmet does.

“I’ve seen you around, at least I think I have,” Emmet said.

“I’ve been watching you, checking up, making sure you’re okay.” Rex said softly as he hugged Emmet from behind in their spooning/cuddling positions.

Emmet turned around to face Rex, but never truly broke out of the hold. “I’ve wanted to reach out, talk with you. But you’re gone in the next moment when I blink.”

“I’ve been... mostly staying out of  _ ‘the Matrix’ _ of our world and watching from the outside looking in.” Rex explained as best he could. “I’ve… wanted to come and see you, but … if Lucy knew I was back. She’d attack first, ask questions never.”

Emmet sighed and nodded softly. “None of them would understand.” Emmet said softly. “You… your the only one who understands.”

Rex held Emmet a bit closer at that. “Alone, forgotten, hurt, and wishing the voices would stop.” Rex said softly.

“Not having anyone that can understand.” Emmet finished and nuzzled his alternate self. “Please don’t leave again.” He begged.

“I have to,” Rex said softly. “But… I can visit, if you want. Next date night when it’s just us.” He offered.

“I’d like that,” Emmet said softly. He felt tears starting to fall, he knew Rex was going to leave in a moment. He didn’t know how, but he just knew. And as he blinked. Rex was gone once more, and Emmet cried himself to sleep.

Rex watched silently and wished he could stay and keep the pain away from Emmet. But he has to go, for now. He’ll keep on watching.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Later that night, Lucy will find Emmet passed out in his bedroom with tear tracks on his face. She frowned, this wasn’t the first time she’s found Emmet like this, and it’s beginning to worry her. That’s why she’d like it if he’d spend time with their single friends when the rest of them are out on date night.

Hmm, maybe next date night, they could all go out as a group of friends with the couples together still? If only to help Emmet out of whatever’s making him so… sad and … not Emmet. He hides it well, but she’s seen the longing glances he takes out over the horizon or area, as if he was just looking at someone and they aren’t there anymore. It has all of their friends worried, Lucy mainly as she was worried something bad was happening to Emmet. Like him becoming like that jerk Rex.

Lucy shook her head at that, Emmet was too sweet to become like that jerk. But even as she glanced at Emmet one last time before going to her own bedroom, she couldn’t help but fear the worst for her best friend.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Lucy’s plans to include Emmet wouldn’t be put into action until three date nights later. By that time, Emmet has begun his own routine of going to see a certain someone and let out the pain he keeps bottled up inside. As well as he worries for the future.

Emmet had begun genuinely looking forward to his one night alone, because for a few hours on that night, he gets to spend time with Rex. A treasure the master builder/construction worker won’t let go of. Even if he’ll have to lie to get to Rex, Emmet wants to spend time with someone who understands. Who will always be in his corner and won’t put him down. Well Rex kinda did, but he was trying too hard and lost in his anger.

“Hey Emmet, you ready to go?” Sweet Mayhem asked as she knocked on the man’s bedroom door.

“Ah almost Mayhem, just need to get the right shirt on.” Emmet told her and got his clothes on and left a note for Rex, just in case he’s not able to see what’s going on. Though if he’s being honest he has a feeling that Rex already knows.

Emmet dressed in a nice blue button-up with black slacks, and dress shoes. He felt silly dressing up like this, but he was hoping that if he can find Rex he won’t feel so out of place. He left his room and was surprised to see Mayhem in a modest relaxing outfit, rather than a dressy one. Emmet had a feeling he’d be overdressed, aside from Bruce/Batman. Taking a deep breath he hopes the night won’t be a nightmare.

“Ready to go?” Lucy asked as she came out in her own relaxing hangout clothes.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

He was very wrong. It wasn’t a nightmare, it was a living hell. Emmet was  _ more _ than overdressed. And they were all going bowling. Not that Emmet minded the activity, it was normally fun. But with three couples and arguing over points and if master building to play or shapeshifting was counted as cheating; Emmet just wanted to go home.

He put on his smile and tried to keep the peace, but his heart wasn’t really in it. Oh he kept the peace well enough, but in all honesty he just wanted to leave and mope in peace. Not that they’d believe that he’s a secret moper. Well maybe Badcop and his brother Goodcop, but they only kinda count since they saw that depressing and possibly had to do, those depressing interviews about Emmet when he was under arrest for finding the Piece of Resistance and becoming ‘The Special’. Heh what a load.

Emmet glanced out the door wall and saw Rex outside watching him. Emmet smiled genuinely at that, and Unikitty caught the smile. She grinned happily. She’s never seen Emmet smile like that before. Before she could see what he was smiling at another argument was breaking out and Emmet sighed softly as he got up and moved to stop the fighting. She never realized that Emmet was the mediator of their friend group and calmed tensions as best he could. Seeing it now, she wondered if Emmet fakes smiles to keep the peace?

Emmet stopped the fighting and got everyone to continue having fun. He sat after his turn and just seemed less happy.

“Hey Emmet, are you okay?” Unikitty asked her friend. Really one of her best friends. He gave her a home when her’s was destroyed before the events of Taco Tuesday. Became a good friend, always gave her a place to stay that was comfortable, even if it was destroyed a lot, Emmet just goes out of his way to make people happy. So… who would go out of their way to make him happy?

“Huh? Oh I’m awesome Unikitty,” he lied easily, but the pink horned feline wasn’t so sure.

“You sure?” She pressed a bit. “If you’re not having fun, you can go Emmet.” She assured him. Everyone else was focusing on having fun or chatting up their respective significant others. Aside from herself and Metalbeard whom were just trying to enjoy the game.

“You sure Unikitty? I know Lucy insisted on some attempt for us all to have fun,” he tried to argue to stay, but the sight of Rex outside, flickering in and out to be seen was making it hard to want to stay.

“I’m sure, if your not having fun, then it isn’t fun. You’re the most kind and amazing guy ever Emmet! It isn’t fair if you wanna do something else and we all just wanna bowl.” She assured the construction worker. He’s such a hard and dedicated worker.

Emmet looked unsure, but smiled genuinely at her. “Thanks Unikitty. Tell everyone I got tired for me?” He asked.

“I will, go relax Emmet. See you tonight.” She hugged him as best she could with being a unicorn cat and all.

“Thanks Unikitty,” he said again and hugged her before trading his bowling shoes back for his real ones and went out to catch up with Rex. Maybe tonight can be salvaged.

She waved and took Emmet’s turns when it was his time to bowl. Lucy was upset that Emmet left, but Unikitty said that he wasn’t feeling it, so she let him leave with the promise to see him tonight back at their home.

“He’s most likely been dealing with depression for a long time Wyldstyle,” Bad Cop said.

“Yeah, we know what his life was like before you swooped in and changed it all.” Good Cop switched around and added. “At least theorize about it. It wasn’t exactly … nice.”

Benny looked worried about that, as did the others. Emmet is such a bright person, at least the man they got to know, but … what if it’s not all true?

“Why don’t we finish up the game and if you’re still worried Wyldstyle we can go check on Emmet.” Watevra suggested.

“I’d like that,” she smiled. She didn’t wanna ruin the night, and maybe Emmet will be home when they’re all done.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Emmet was having the time of his life with Rex. Well in a way. They were mostly going on a moonlit stroll, and Rex was actually getting kinda hungry. He doesn’t really need to eat much when living mostly in between worlds. But with more and more time being spent in the world of Syspocalystar, Rex was getting pretty hungry, so Emmet decided to take his alternate future self to dinner. Or someplace Rex was comfortable being.

They ended up going to a karaoke bar for dinner and drinks. Emmet didn’t really drink, but Rex did, and looked a lot happier, probably about as happy as Emmet felt. They enjoyed dinner and drinks, Emmet did have one, but only one. Then when Rex felt daring, though when isn’t he, he dragged Emmet up to the Karaoke stage and convinced him to start singing with him.

Then would’ve fought on a song, if someone hadn’t insisted that Emmet sing ‘Yours to Hold by Skillet’. Emmet had never heard of the band, but Rex did and put on the song. “You’ll like it,” Rex assured Emmet.

Emmet was nervous, but with Rex they both sang and Emmet really liked the song, it reminded him of his past and meeting Rex. He wonders if Rex feels the same way, but reverse. Emmet was so happy that once they finished he hugged Rex.

The blue vested man was surprised but hugged back. This… this was so sweet and nice. He doesn’t want this to end. But all good things must come to an end. After their song, and about two pop songs more, Rex took Emmet home. Where Lucy was waiting up for the normally orange vested man.

“I had a great time tonight Rex,” Emmet said softly.

“Me too, was nice… felt like I belonged.” Rex agreed and sighed as he leaned against Emmet. Arm around his shoulder as they walked towards the out of the way home.

“I felt happy,” Emmet told him as they got closer. They stopped a short ways away from the house.

“See you around, and up close next week?” Rex asked in a low voice to keep anyone inside from hearing him.

“Next week,” Emmet assured and feeling brave or foolish gave Rex a kiss on the cheek. “I… I’m sorry if you don’t like kisses, I just… couldn’t help myself.” He told his double.

Rex was shocked before smiling almost smugly, almost. “I don’t mind, so long as we can do that again sometime, and maybe a little bit more than PG. If you catch my drift.” He grinned and gave Emmet a kiss on the lips, though he went a bit further and added some tongue.

“Heh I think I do, remember I am 27,” Emmet teased, once Rex let go for some air.

“Which means I’m 32 you dork,” Rex teased and kissed Emmet’s nose. Finding that he doesn’t wanna stop kissing Emmet.

“True,” Emmet giggled. “We should kiss more next time, Lucy might be home.”

“Yeah, I’ll keep an eye out though. Be careful, for me.” Rex asked softly.

“I will,” Emmet assured sweetly. They left, Rex waiting until Emmet was inside before leaving the world. Even if he didn’t want to; he has to. Lucy won’t accept him, and he has a feeling none of the others will either.

Inside Emmet was chewed out by Lucy for being gone so late. He told her he met someone, which was true, and ended up having a spontaneous date night of his own. Unikitty heard this and smiled. Emmet deserved someone in his life.

“Can we meet this special random stranger?” She asked.

“Not yet, we have another date next friday,” Emmet told her. “I’ll bring them over when the time is right.”

Unikitty pouted, but was still happy for one of her best human friends. Lucy wasn't sure, but she trusts that Emmet knows what he’s doing. And it won’t end like Emmet trusting Rex.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

It would be two months before all of Emmet’s friends just got too curious and decided to spy on Emmet’s ‘dates’ with this mysterious partner of his.

“You sure we should be doing this?” Queen Watevra asked. “I think dad can make the right choice in a partner as well as knowing when to introduce us all to this special person.”

“Normally I’d agree, but it’s been two months and Emmet still hasn’t brought this person over.” Lucy said.

“And seeing as he can’t keep most things a secret, or gets that excited look in his eyes when he wants to show us something.” Benny added.

“This is a bad idea if Emmet catches us,” Bad Cop said.

“Agreed, I may like my father-in-law as a friend as respective semi-dad, but even I don’t want him mad at us if he finds out we were spying.” Batman added. It was weird to find out that Emmet is by all technical means Queen Watevra’s dad. Mainly because he made her, but it was a fact that the queen loved and treasured. Knowing that she came from the heart of such an amazing man with more love in his small body than any other creature she’d ever met.

“I just… I wanna know that he’s not being taken advantage of.” Lucy said and sighed.

“We’ll spy, but if he finds out, we tell him the entire truth of why.” Watevra told them. She doesn’t like lying to her dad. Or lying in general.

Everyone agreed and that night they’ll spy on Emmet and his mystery partner.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

That night Emmet was all ready for his and Rex’s date, even providing the man with some different clothes for their date, as Rex’s current wardrobe was starting to get a little… dirty. Though he doesn’t spend time in their world as much as he should. Emmet worries. So he left out the clothes for Rex in the house to take, as the man has become quite adept at sneaking between the worlds at ease and essentially walking through walls at will if he so desired.

“Thanks for the clothes,” Rex whispered as he changed and put his dirty clothes in Emmet’s hamper. They’ll be cleaned tomorrow and Rex can pick them up while Emmet is at work.

“No problem,” Emmet whispered back and would head out to their meeting point. A beautiful section of the local park, where they start their dates like they always do. With a nice relaxing walk together.

Emmet went out to the park and waited for Rex, not knowing his friends, and daughter, were following him to finally catch a glimpse of this mysterious significant other.

Rex didn’t spot them either from where he was as he came into view and walked towards his boyfriend. They’d talked about it during their third date and decided it was a good term for them. Especially since they make each other so happy.

“Hey Rex,” Emmet smiled as Rex came up to him in his snazzy biker type outfit.

“Hey Emmet, you look beautiful,” Rex smiled as he came up and took Emmet’s hands into his own.

Emmet smiled at that and squeezed the hands in his own. “I missed you,” he said softly.

“Missed you too,” Rex replied just as soft and kissed Emmet on the lips. Sweet and chaste for now. They moved to enjoy their walk, not knowing that Emmet’s friends were watching and in Lucy’s case, scrutinizing that Emmet was on a date with Rex Dangervest of all Mini Figures!

As the date began, it was actually going really nicely. Rex and Emmet held hands, kissed occasionally, and even nuzzled each other! It was… a really cute date to the watchers. Watevra was already mentally planning her dad’s future wedding in her head. It would be bigger and go better than her own to Batman’s.

However, instead of going to a nice decent place to eat for Emmet and Rex. Something horrible happened. They were being mugged. Rex wanted to fight back, but put up little resistance for Emmet’s sake. They gave the guy their money, but Rex would attack when the attacker’s back was turned and show him why he shouldn’t attack them.

At least that was the plan until the guy, for some reason, stabbed Emmet in the stomach. Rex was horrified. He quickly beat the shit out of the mugger and would’ve killed him, if he didn’t move back to Emmet’s side and quickly applied pressure to the wound. He didn’t have any medical supplies with him to get Emmet somewhere safe and more sterile to treat the wound. When a miracle happened.

Watevra came out with the others, she was terrified. “Is dad gonna be okay?” She asked Rex as BadCop arrested the mugger, but not before kicking him a bit first.

“We need to get him to a hospital. I mean I know some first aide, but a stabbing like this is out of my league.” Rex told her as he kept pressure on the wound. Ensuring that no more blood leaks out. Emmet whimpered in pain, his abdomen hurt so much.

Benny and Mayhem both flew off to get paramedics to help save the life of Emmet. They were terrified and most likely broke a few speeding laws on their way to help save Emmet.

“What can we do to help?” Unikitty asked in fear.

“I need to keep the pressure on his wound until the paramedics arrive.” Rex told her and took off his shirt to help clot the blood as best he can. Granted it’s Emmet’s shirt, but Rex can get him a new one. Metalbeard was shocked at the scars on Rex’s body and how toned it was. The pirate could see why Emmet would like this man. But was surprising was there were scars on Rex’s chest, not a lot but a few and they were quite worrying. Watevra was worried and Batman looked over the mugger and was pissed, this was one of those jerks that always belittled Emmet. Even after saving the world.

He told this to Badcop, who added a few more kicks and would’ve let his brother have a hit or two, but the paramedics were arriving at that moment.

They quickly got Emmet inside and Rex refusing to leave Emmet went in with them. They gave the group the hospital and Rex would call Lucy once there to tell them Emmet’s condition, as the police came and arrested the perpetrator. 

Thankfully they came quickly when Badcop threatened them if they didn’t get there soon enough for the group of friends to head over to the hospital to check on Emmet. It took forty minutes for the group to finish and went to the hospital that Emmet was at. Rex was waiting outside the emergency room, Emmet was in surgery.

“How is he?” Benny asked in worry as he saw how scared Rex looked.

“He’s in surgery right now.” Rex explained.

Watevra was worried and her form of a teardrop was showing it. She’s scared, as were the others. “As of right now I’m glad we snuck along,” she said.

“As am I, if you weren’t there, I don’t know if I would’ve been able to save Emmet in time.” Rex told them honestly and rubbed his face, he wishes he could’ve done something faster. But right now, he needs to be strong, for Emmet.

Lucy had been silent since finding out Emmet was dating Rex, his evil older self. But right here and now and even on the date, she can’t see anything evil in him anymore. Just… someone who was horribly worried for their boyfriend and would do anything to make that boyfriend happy. She may never forgive him for what he did to them or Emmet, but she’ll tolerate him for Emmet’s sake.

It would be three hours later that they get any news on Emmet. He’ll make it, but he lost a lot of blood. He’ll need time to heal, rest, and possibly have to go through some physical therapy. They could visit tonight, but were to keep quiet so Emmet could rest in peace.

They all went up and it was a jarring sight to behold, seeing the usually joyous and loud Emmet be so quiet, coated in bandages and tubes. It… it wasn’t normal. It wasn’t right. Rex moved and sat by Emmet’s side, he wasn’t going to move anytime soon. He won’t even return ‘out of the Matrix’ as he previously called the differences between the worlds.

It was going to be a surprise tonight for Emmet, the promise that he won’t disappear. He’ll stay, forever, if Emmet wants him to. He’s not leaving. Not now, not ever.

Emmet would wake up that morning confused as to being in a hospital, but shocked and happy to see all his friends in the room, passed out on the floor, chairs, or being a chair/bed for his daughter. But the best surprise of all, was seeing Rex, right there next to him. He knows he has a lot of explaining to do, but… something tells him that it’ll all be good in the end.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

It would be a week after Emmet woke up from his surgery; and told his friends about Rex. Their… relationship and… kinda sorta but not really relation to one another.

Watevera didn’t care too much as it meant she’s got two dads now. And she’s still mentally planning the future wedding. Hey she’s a hopeful queen.

Lucy doesn’t like Rex, but she’s tolerating him. Benny loves the design and overall amazingness of Rex’s spaceship.

BadCop and GoodCop liked Rex’s sense of justice and how much he’d go for the people he loves. Though if he hurts Emmet they won’t be so nice. Batman was indifferent to Rex, though at hearing the backstory as to why he’s so different was really freaky and upsetting to everyone. Unikitty made it her personal goal to get Rex to smile a lot, as well as Emmet.

Metalbeard made it a point to invite both males over now and then for some fun, and because he likes Rex too. If a bit. He’s still a gruff pirate.

Overall things were going good, Emmet was healing up fine and went into his recovery well. Rex was being an amazing boyfriend and did the odd jobs of being a space hero guy, and made quite a bit of money. But he liked staying on Syspocalypstar with Emmet and their friends.

Things might not always be awesome, but they can make it awesome if they want to. And with Rex and his friends by his side, Emmet thinks he can make everyday an awesome day.


End file.
